


Sine Qua Non

by ma_rendezvous



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ma_rendezvous/pseuds/ma_rendezvous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was right after the filming of one of their shows when it happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sine Qua Non

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from ma_rendezvous@livejournal 2015/10/08

With the younger’s arms still encircling tightly around Yabu Kota’s neck, he carefully laid Inoo on his bed that night, the bed making a calm squeaky sound while their weights got in touch with its surface. With his large palm and his fingers buried on the back of Inoo’s head, Yabu guided his lover to lay his head on the soft pillow, his other hands still rested on the younger’s back to support him from falling free. Inoo closed his half lided eyes as he pulled the older by the neck again to make another lips contact, and the sound of them kissing tenderly decorated the silence of Yabu Kota’s bedroom.  
It wasn’t a passionate kiss nor was it a lustfull kind of kiss, no, yet it’s always as beautiful and sweet as pastel macarons decorating a pattiserie’s display. Sweet, a bit bitter for some parts, a bit sour like strawberries, mixed with Yabu’s original—overwhelmingly delicious—taste itself, perfectly like that of Inoo’s liking.

“Kei,” Yabu half groaned his name as they were fully stable on the bed, him hovering above his lover while letting his hands go off of the younger’s body. He had his eyes almost half lided as he held his breath, placing his elbows between Inoo’s head, trying to be comfortable above him.

Noticing such an awkward position, Inoo Kei giggled as he spread his legs, allowing Yabu to move himself into the embrace of his body. He felt Yabu’s weight shifted and permitted the older to push his legs further apart with his outter thighs, Yabu’s half hardened flesh adhered to the younger’s crotch. In result to such intimate contact, Inoo made a low moan with his lips still shut close, his eyes flickered as he felt Yabu’s hand caressing his soft, silky hair. He almost purred when Yabu moved his kisses to his smooth cheek and jawline.

“So, you’ll get a unit PV,” Inoo commented, slipping a hand under Yabu’s yellow plaid shirt, caressing the older’s skin that he could roam.

“I’m sorry about that, really. They didn’t want to lose and it made my adrenaline went up.” Yabu replied. He pulled himself a little backward just enough to give him access to Inoo’s eyes.

“Well, I’m still kind of jealous, but it’s okay now, maybe,” Inoo moved his free hand onto Yabu’s chest, ubuttoning the snaps slow enough in teasing manner. He goosed his breath against Yabu’s as the older leaned his face down and pressed his nose against the small skin around the corner of Inoo’s cheeks lovingly. “Though your expression while giving that winner speech kind of pissed me off.”

“I said I’m sorry,” Yabu protested but chuckled anyway, pulling Inoo’s grey shirt off of his glorious frame, before attacking him again and again, with tender kisses on those plump lips, showering his lover with affection. 

 

*-*-*-*-*


End file.
